


Running Into You

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-28
Updated: 2007-02-28
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco runs into Harry one day at school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters JKR does and I don’t get paid to do this. I just like using my imagination to make them do things they wouldn’t normally do in those other books.

A/N: This is my first story be nice please.

**********H/D**********

The hate he felt when he first met Harry fucking Potter had slipped into fear, then lust, then love. When the hell did that happen Draco thought to himself while walking to potions. It really didn’t help that he had to see Potter everyday at school, but there were rumors going around Hogwarts that bloody Potter was as gay as gay gets in the wizarding world. As if that wasn’t enough he’s also a man whore who’s managed to stay a virgin. How the fuck does that happen? At that moment Draco was rounding the corner and walked straight into Harry fucking Potter.

“Potter”

“Malfoy”

“Get out of my way Potter.”

“How about you get out of my way before I make you move.”

“I’d like to see you try”

“Would you two shut up and stop acting like an old married couple!” said Hermione and Pansy.

“WE DON’T SOUND LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!!” Draco and Harry shouted.

“10 points from Gryffindor for yelling Potter. Now could everyone get in the classroom before I start giving out detentions.” Snape drawled.

**********D/H**********

Of all the things Harry hated in his life one thing that was on the list was having someone say that he and Malfoy sounded like an old married couple and then after defending himself getting points taken away by that greasy git of a Potions Master. Another thing he hated was that he didn’t have the guts to say to Malfoy that he would love to be able to live a long happily married life with Draco.

Since when did I start calling him Draco? Harry pondered.

“Harry I can’t believe you yelled at Malfoy in front of Snape!!” said Hermione “That was by far one of your stupidest moves.”

“Well if you hadn’t said that Dra-Malfoy and I sounded like an old married couple we wouldn’t have had that problem now would we?” Not that Harry minded the thought of being married to Draco.

“Well I wasn’t the only one who said it. Pansy said it too.”

“Since when do I care what she thinks??” demanded Harry.

“I know you don’t think to highly of her, but she’s not really that bad.”

“I don’t care that she’s not that bad!” he yelled as he stormed out of the common room.

**********H/D**********

“I can’t believe you said that Ha-Potter and I sounded like an old married couple!” he practically screamed at Pansy.

“I wasn’t the only one who said it.”

“Well then who the fuck said it too?” he demanded.

“Hermione.”

“Like I give a fuck what that filthy little mudblood has to say.”

He was promptly smacked in the face as Pansy shouted “You have no right to call her that she’s a nice person and she deserves a little respect!”

At that moment in time Draco practically leaped out the door of the common room to get away from Pansy and all her pent up Slytherin anger. As he got to the end of the hallway he stopped running and started to calm down a little once he reassured himself that Pansy wasn’t going to come after him with her wand. After wandering aimlessly he started to think about how much he really wouldn’t mind being married to bloody Harry Potter. And then for the second time that day he walked into Harry fucking Potter but this time it was at night in an empty hallway without any witnesses to prove that Harry Potter had tried to kill him.

“What the fuck is your problem Malfoy?”

“You.”

“What do you mean me??”

“I mean that you’re so fucking hot that I wander around late at night just to think about you!!”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

At those words Harry Potter did the only thing he could think of doing. He kissed Draco and dragged him into the closest room he could find. The whole time Draco though OMFG Harry Potter’s KISSING me and he’s fucking AMAZING! The next thing he knew he was being dragged into an empty classroom while getting snogged senseless by Harry Potter and his pants seemed to have disappeared and his shirt is now following suit. 

“Ooh gods Draco you taste so good.” Said Harry as he slowly licked and sucked his way down to Draco’s cock which was now the so hard Draco was surprised he still had any blood left in his brain to think. That was one of the last complete thoughts he had for a while, because at that moment Harry swallowed Draco to the root.

“Unggg!”

Harry chuckled around Draco as he continued to lick and suck Draco’s cock. When Draco felt those vibrations he almost lost it. Harry brought his hand up and started to lightly play with Draco’s balls and that was enough to send Draco over the edge. Not that the Slytherin would ever admit to coming so soon, Harry would disagree with him.

“I’mgonnacumHarryohholyfuckingshitchristgodallmighty” Draco screamed as he came hard as Harry sucked it all in. 

As Draco slid down to the floor next to Harry he saw him licking the extra cum off his lips and found it to be one of the most erotic things he’s ever seen. Then he noticed that Harry had a rather large bulge in the front of his pants that looked like it was going to rip any moment soon.

“Want some help with that?” Draco asked.

Harry nodded. He also found out that Draco had a hidden talent, mind numbing hand jobs.

It seemed to him that Draco had done this more than a few times before after he had managed to keep Harry from having an orgasm more then 3 times in the past 30 minutes. When he did cum he thought he would never be able to stop and he knew he was going to have fun trying to talk tomorrow after screaming like that. Thank the gods for Silencing charms or he would have woken up the whole castle.

“So does this mean you actually like me?” Draco asked into Harry chest. Where he had been laying for the past 15 minutes.

Harry heard him ask the question but he didn’t know what to say. His brain did though “Yeah...I mean, Yes I like you Draco.”

“Good because I really hoped so because this has been the most fun I’ve had for quite some time now and I really hope to do it again sometime soon.”

“Good.”

“How about we go down to my room?”

“Okay.”

At that Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and drug him into the bedroom where they promptly almost fell to sleep but before they did Draco said “Goodnight Harry. I love you.”

“Night and Draco?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too and I hope we grow up to become an old married couple.”

With those words Draco claimed Harry’s mouth….

**********D/H**********

The next day in the Great Hall Hermione, Blaise, Ron, and Pansy were all looking for their two friends and when the walked in together holding hands Blaise and Ron promptly fainted. But when Draco and Harry looked over to where Hermione and Pansy were, they were standing there with the hugest smiles on their faces and as they started to walk over all they could say was “Finally” and “what the hell took you guys so fucking long to figure out you liked each other.”

“What do you mean finally?” Draco demanded.

“I think it’s more than liking each other. It’s closer to us loving each other.” Harry said, getting shocked looks from Hermione, Pansy, and Draco. Then Draco grabbed Harry’s hand a drug him back down into the dungeons.


End file.
